Dragon Dropped
Dragon Dropped is the nineteenth episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and 158th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title is a play on the computing expression "drag and drop". In this episode, Rarity worries she's done something to upset Spike when he stops making time for her. Meanwhile, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole have to babysit Chloe, until she accidentally wears the Dragon Armor, causing Firstbourne to spin out of control. Production This episode was released on Youku's on-demand service in China on July 19, 2019, fifty days ahead of its scheduled premiere on Discovery Family. It was also released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, but was later taken down. Plot Hunter-sitting for Chloe The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where the Ninja are having a lunch break, and Faith went to the Ninja about her niece. Cole was excited to babysit her in the First Realm, and so does the Ninja. Faith was also worried about what if she steals the Dragon Armor, like what Iron Baron wears it to control Firstbourne. The Ninja all agreed to join Faith to babysit Chloe, but Nya unable to come with the Ninja, due to her pregnancy issues. Lloyd needs to stay put to take care of Nya while they were gone. The Ninja took a bag of Traveller’s Tea and went to the First Realm through the Ethereal Divide. After they are gone, Lloyd needs to accompany Nya during her first trimester period. Back at the Castle of Friendship, Rarity enters Spike's room and asks him to accompany her to the gem cave as her basket holder/bodyguard. Spike barely pays any attention to Rarity, however, being preoccupied with writing and sending off a letter scroll. Before Rarity can ask him again, Spike notices what time it is and hurries out of the castle, explaining that he needs to get to the post office before noon, and Rarity is left at the castle by herself. At the gem cave, Rarity confides in Applejack—who she chooses as a substitute basket holder—that Spike never passes up an opportunity to collect gems with her, and she questions Spike's need to visit the post office in the first place. When Rarity goes looking for Spike at the castle later, Twilight Sparkle says he has gone to the post office again. When Rarity wonders why Spike declined her invitation to the gem cave earlier, Twilight suggests the two of them had some sort of argument that hurt Spike's feelings. Though Rarity cannot remember doing so, she hopes that a simple apology will mend their differences. The Marooned Ninja and Chloe In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Faith arrived at Dead's End, as they realised that everything was built by the Dragon Hunters, as they are friendly to the Dragons after Iron Baron was gone. The Ninja and Faith went inside her house and takes a tour about her new home. While looking around, the Ninja heard an unexpected doorbell, and they saw Ruby, Faith’s sister, with her daughter, Chloe. Ruby makes an agreement to babysit Chloe as she was gone to make amending arrangements. Chloe finally reunite the Marooned Ninja after she went back to the First Realm for Spring Break. Faith agreed to let Ninja babysit Chloe, while protecting the First Realm from harm. The Ninja and Chloe went out of home to see the dragons, but all she had wanted is the Dragon Armor, but Jay tells her that the armor is Forbidden for the Dragon Hunters to wear it, as it can cause trouble. Chloe doesn’t want to have trouble in the First Realm. The Ninja showed Chloe even something fun, riding with the dragons that the Ninja previously rode in "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship". However, out of the four dragons, Chloe cannot choose which dragon to ride with, so Jay lets Chloe to ride Stormbringer together. They enjoyed riding the dragons, but Kai suggests the the other Ninja to have a race. They managed to race around the First Realm, but Chloe lets the Ninja to stop, as a result of being giddy. Zane checks on Chloe that her vitals is stable, so they bring her back for a recovery. Spike and Gabby Rarity pushes a giant crate of gifts for Spike to the post office as part of her grand apology to him, and she runs into Griffonstone mail delivery griffon Gabby. When Gabby mentions to her that Spike just recently stepped out, Rarity practices her overdramatic apology with Gabby as Spike's stand-in. As soon as Spike returns, Rarity delivers her apology and begs Spike's forgiveness for whatever she did to upset him, but Spike does not know what she is apologizing for. Spike reveals that he declined Rarity's invitation to the gem cave because he already had plans to hang out with Gabby; the two had become pen pals after the events of "The Fault in Our Cutie Marks". With Spike spending time with Gabby while she is in town, Rarity invites him to go fabric-shopping with her the next day, but Spike says because Gallus attends the School of Friendship, Gabby is in Ponyville much more often getting updates for Grampa Gruff. As Spike and Gabby fly off to hang out some more, Rarity is left by herself once again. The next day, Rarity goes fabric-shopping with Rainbow Dash and uses Fluttershy as an assistant at her boutique, all the while expressing jealousy that Spike is spending all of his time with Gabby. She also comes to realize how invaluable his help is with her shopping and sewing and how much she enjoys his company. Fluttershy suggests that Rarity show Spike how grateful she is for everything he has done for her over the years. Monopolizing Spike's time Rarity visits Spike in the middle of the night and invites him to go with her to the Great Gem Crevasse of the Crystal Mountains, which is only accessible once a year, as a token of gratitude for everything he does for her. However, Spike says he has plans to meet Gabby for her mail delivery rounds the next morning. When Rarity looks disappointed and starts to leave, Spike changes his mind and writes a note to Gabby about his new plans. Chloe wakes up from her short recovery and the Ninja felt alright for her. They packed some lunch for her to eat, and relaxed. Chloe remembers the time her aunt joins them for the quest to find the Dragon Armor. Due to their imposter for Iron Baron, she disguised herself as Heavy Metal, and Chloe’s hunter’s name is revealed to be Silver Star. Her real name was revealed when Heavy Metal is known to be Faith. Seeing that Chloe’s name is real, like her, the Ninja were amazed. Cole suggests to have another dragon race to the Firstbourne’s nest, but Chloe said she doesn’t want to go too fast. The Ninja agreed with Chloe’s words as they bring her to see Firstbourne at her nest. When Rarity and Spike return from the Gem Crevasse the next day, they run into Gabby, who is excited to hear all about Spike's trip. The day after that, as Spike and Gabby continue to hang out together, Rarity appears with V.I.P. passes to "Power Ponypalooza", a Power Ponies convention. Though disappointed about not hanging out with Spike for two days in a row, Gabby encourages Spike to go to the convention with Rarity. By the end of the day, Spike is so tired from the convention that he decides to use all of the following day to rest. The next day, Rarity shows up at the castle yet again. Though she and Spike are both still exhausted after Power Ponypalooza, she brings a copy of Ogres & Oubliettes so they can spend their day of rest together. When Gabby visits the castle a short while later with some soup for Spike, she finds him and Rarity playing Ogres & Oubliettes together, contrary to his note saying he was too tired to do anything. Believing that Spike does not want to hang out with her anymore, Gabby storms out in sorrow. Chloe in Trouble The Ninja and Chloe have finally made it to Firstbourne’s nest. When they are in, she saw Firstbourne was sleeping and Chloe tries to sleep with her, as Jay thinks it is ridiculous. However, when Chloe tries to go near Firstbourne, she saw the Dragon Armor, only that she wished for. She wears it but Firstbourne wakes up, as Chloe didn’t mean that she controls her. She is very elated to ride a dragon, and flies out of the nest, which she realised that she cannot turn back. The Ninja were worried that Chloe will be in deep trouble due to Firstbourne flying out of control, so they use their dragons to rescue her. At Dead’s End, Skullbreaker and Arkade were able to get a call from Daddy No Legs, but he saw Firstbourne flying in the sky, making everyone scared. Ruby was caring a Water Dragon and she saw Chloe with her Dragon Armor, which make her more worried. The Ninja will have to stop Firstbourne and save Chloe, before it falls. Kai and Cole tries to distract Firstbourne with the Fire Dragon and Slab, while Jay and Zane managed to hop on her back and grab Chloe, but she spun out of control. Zane realises that she wears the Dragon Armor and she had never listen to the Ninja’s words. The Ninja bring Chloe down and bring Firstbourne back to her nest that she resides. Make new friends but keep the old Later that day, Spike is back to being Rarity's shopping assistant and day companion, but he is so heartbroken over losing Gabby as a friend that he spends the entire time depressed. When they return to the castle, Twilight notices Spike's behavior, and Rarity admits to taking up all of Spike's time with trips, conventions, and games so that he has no time left to hang out with Gabby. Rarity regrettably confesses that she was so used to having Spike around that when he started spending all of his time with Gabby, she missed him dearly. Reluctant to get used to the idea of sharing Spike with someone else, Rarity resolves to fix the mess she made in Spike and Gabby's friendship. She meets Gabby at the post office and apologizes for deliberately taking up all of Spike's hangout time so that he would not get to hang out with her. When Spike unexpectedly appears, Rarity apologizes to him as well. Gabby, having taken a liking to Spike from their time spent together, sympathizes with Rarity's desire to spend as much time with him as possible, and she and Spike agree to start hanging out again. As Spike and Gabby leave together, Rarity is happy that they reconciled. Some time later, she visits the gem cave again, this time with Pinkie Pie as her basket holder. She expresses Twilight's earlier sentiment that just because Spike is hanging out with a new friend does not mean he and Rarity are not friends anymore. Spike suddenly shows up with his own gem basket, saying he and Gabby had a great day together but he will always want time with Rarity. Back at the First Realm, Faith and Ruby came back her home and asked the Ninja how Chloe is doing, but Chloe was upset that she made a big mistake, wearing the Dragon Armor without permission. Ruby hugs her that she needs to learn how to be independent and the Dragon Armor is only used in emergencies. The Ninja were pleased as Chloe apologises them for her misunderstanding. They are now happily reunited, and went back to Ninjago to see how Lloyd and Nya were doing. Not until Chloe came to the Ninja, she will come when Spring Break is over and Nya’s child is born. Still, Chloe took her breath away as she remembers her good friends she care of. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Arkade - Michael Donovan *Chew Toy - Scott McNeil *Chloe - Marÿke Hendrikse *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Faith - Kathleen Brrr *Gabby - Erin Matthews *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Ruby - Tabitha St. Germain *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Scar the Skullbreaker - Michael Adamthwaite *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *Dragon Dropped (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountain of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship ***School of Friendship **Gem Caves **Griffonstone **Power Ponypalooza Con **Crystal Mountains ***Great Gem Crevasse *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Dead’s End ***Faith’s Apartment ***The Dragon Pit **Firstbourne’s Nest Trivia *This is the third appearance of the gem cave after "Rock Solid Friendship", and "How to Build a Dragon". *This is the second 19th episode written by Josh Haber after "The Gilded Path". *This is the first episode in this season where the Ninja are in the First Realm, since "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship". **This is also the first episode the Marooned Ninja are traveling without Wu, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight. *This is the only First Realm episode to not feature Wu, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Gallery Dragon_DroppedTitle_Card.png|Title card